


Linara Bipartita

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, But this is fluff okay???, Depression, Flower Humor, I wrote this when I was supposed to be working, Implied/Refrenced Self-Harm, M/M, OOC Connor Murphy, Past Suicide Attempt, Pining Connor Murphy, Promposal, Short, The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoe and Jared are partners in crime, bathbombs, flowers and their meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linara Bipartita: A Flower Meaning "Please notice my love/feelings for you"In which Connor probably should have used Google.





	Linara Bipartita

FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK.  
Your name is Connor Murphy, and everything is shit.  
Honestly, everything has been shit from day one. A mother who thought she was such a good mom and never got you any help, a father who was sort of dissociated from the whole thing….the only one alright was your sister.  
But it’s your sister’s new friend that currently has you reeling.  
It all started when you tried to commit suicide.  
Wait. That sounds terrible.  
It wasn’t the first time, but it was the most overwhelmingly almost successful. Apparently your heart stopped in the ambulance.  
You sat there, staring down at your own wrists. At the thick lines you’d carved into your own skin that night you forgot to lock the bathroom door. That night Zoe had opened it and screamed so loud you were surprised the mirror didn’t break.  
That night you were rushed to the emergency room, clinging to life by a thread.  
The next week...you properly met Evan Hansen.  
And it all became different.  
He wanted to be your friend. Wanted. Your Friend. It was this entirely new experience, and you realized how hopelessly you were crushing on him within a matter of seconds. He had freckles and a soft face and smile.  
He had the best smile.  
Prom was around the corner, months after becoming his friend, and Jared’s, and Alana’s….  
And you were sitting on your couch with Zoe flicking through movies while Jared browsed bathbombs online.  
And Zoe said it.  
“So when are you asking Evan to prom?”  
You choked on your Sprite.  
When you regained your composure, you saw Jared and Zoe staring at you.  
“Dude,” Jared laughed. “Were you not even going to ask him?!”  
“I mean...I didn’t think of it.”  
“You have to. God, I can’t believe you weren’t going to ask him to prom.” Zoe scoffed.  
“Well….how should I do that?”  
Jared snapped his fingers. “Get that bitch a bouquet. Bitches love bouquets.”  
“Did you just call Evan a bitch?”  
“No, but, seriously! Get him flowers. He’s a huge fucking softie about it. He love geraniums.”  
“Oh, and I overheard him say he likes yellow carnations…?” Zoe chimed in. “They, uh, mean love and faithfulness.”  
You stared at the two of them, considering this. “Um...okay, yeah. I’ll trust you.”  
Zoe and Jared smiled at eachother.

 

A day later,you were standing in front of Evan’s door, giving yourself a pep talk. Don’t act stupid, he’s your friend, you love him, he’s so pretty, you can do this, don’t scream if he says yes, that’s gay...etc.  
It was only when he rang the doorbell you remembered were still in jeans and a hoodie.  
Evan opened the door. “Oh! Hey, Con-”  
You thrusted the flowers at him, pretending you weren’t panicking. “Hansen.”  
Evan caught the flowers and stared at them. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and scrunched his nose.  
“Uh…”  
“Willyougotopromwithme?” You mumbled.  
“Huh?” Evan’s head snapped up. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”  
“Willyougotopromwithme.”  
“....What?”  
You groaned.  
“Evan Hansen….will you go to prom with me?”  
Evan stared at you.  
“Do you...are you pranking me? Is this a joke?” You saw Evan’s eyes widen and his breath hitch. “Because it’s not funny.”  
“What?! No, it’s not a joke!!! Why would it be a joke?!”  
“Con, you know what these flowers mean, right?”  
“Z-Zoe said they meant love and faithfulness.”  
Evan let out an anxious, barkish laugh and pulled out his phone, tapped for a second, and showed you the screen.

_Yellow Carnation….Color: Pale yellow or bold yellow, these carnations have a negative meaning. Whether it's rejection, disdain or even contempt that you're feeling, yellow carnations are your go to flower for sending a message of disappointment to someone._

Your mouth made a little O shape.  
“Oh my god. Evan, I’m so sorry. I thought….”  
Evan looked away. “It’s okay. I’m sorr-”  
Evan then began to sneeze viciously.  
“Are you okay?” You asked.  
“A-and as for geraniums, I’m allergic.” Evan explained. You took the flowers and threw them into the lawn, looking embarrassed.  
“I’m just gonna go before I fuck this up more.”  
“No, Connor!” Evan held up his hands. “I want to go to prom with you. I do.”  
“R...really?” You looked back at him. Try to be cool….  
“Yeah!” Evan smiled. “A lot.”  
You grinned at him. “Cool.”  
You shared a comfortable silence.  
“So what do geraniums mean?”  
“Stupidity. I’m guessing Jared suggested that?”  
“Fucking Kleinman….”


End file.
